disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash Thompson
Eugene "Flash" Thompson is a high school jock and bully at Midtown High School whose main victim happens to be Peter Parker. He is a regular in the show Ultimate Spider-Man. In Season 3, he becomes the superhero Agent Venom. Flash Thompson was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Role in Ultimate Spider-Man Ever since he met Peter, Flash has caused constant torment for Peter at school which is only made ironic as he idolizes the superhero Spider-Man, Peter's alter-ego. When the Frightful Four invaded the school, he saw Spider-Man and he wanted to help and Spider-Man put him in a locker, making Flash belive that he was helping. After Spider-Man defeated the Frightful Four, Flash tried to put Peter in a locker, but got saved by Luke and accidently trapped himself in the locker. At Harry's party, Flash was in the bathroom when he encountered Peter and was about to give him a swirlie. The symbiote came out and attached itself to Flash, Flash enveloped by the symbiote fought with Spider-Man and Nova. Eventually the symbiote detached itself from him and attached to Nova instead. Flash took the test of coach Yaeger/Taskmaster, he passed and attended the next day of him along with Harry and Danny. The next day Flash was chased by Taskmaster who thought he was Spider-Man, who was trying to capture Spider-Man. Flash ditched Harry and hid in Peter's locker. After Taskmaster was defeated by Spider-Man and White Tiger, he distracted Spider-Man and the villain escaped leaving his mask behind. He was given the role on Spider-Man in Mary Jane Watson's play which led to the Trapster mistaking him for the real Spider-Man. He later started bullying Alex O'Hirn that resulted in his car being trashed by the Rhino. After he was attacked, Spider-Man explained to him that Rhino was Alex and he apologized for beating him up after he was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Venom In the third season episode "Agent Venom", Flash attempts to follow Spider-Man's footsteps in becoming a superhero like him while the webslinger was collecting a piece of Venom temporarily bonded to Scorpion. Flash tries to assist Spider-Man as the Scarlet Spider, but Spider-Man keeps him away from the fight to keep him safe. While being told by Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. to leave, a part the Venom symbiote secretly attaches to Flash as he leaves the scene. When Taskmaster and Beetle attack Spider-Man during school, Flash dons a self-made costume to aid him, but when Flash witnesses Spider-Man fighting Beetle, the symbiote responds and engrosses Flash while modifying his suit, turning him into a purified Venom. Though Spider-Man assumes that the symbiote will try to control him, Spider-Man accepts and encourages Flash to be ready as a real hero as Spider-Man does after. After capturing Taskmaster and the Beetle, he is temporarily confined in S.H.I.E.L.D. until Spider-Man convinces Nick Fury to release him and recruits him into their Training Program as Agent Venom. He is officially inducted into Spider-Man's "New Warriors" team following the recruitment of Amadeus Cho. Powers and abilities As a human, Flash has no powers but he does demonstrate higher-than-average strength, stamina and acrobatics due to his athletic physique. When bonded with the Venom symbiote, Flash gains all of Venom's and Spider-Man's powers, including superhuman abilities and spider physiology. Unlike most hosts, Flash has full control over the symbiote, enabling him access to all of its abilities. These include: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Wall-Crawling' *'Webbing Generation' *'Shapeshifting' *'Technological Assimilation:' A new ability displayed by this identity of Venom, Flash can take in any weapon or armor and integrate it into the suit as well as modify it. However, the suit still sustains its original weakness such as vulnerability to sonic waves, causing the suit to temporarily take over Flash's body. This version is also permanently bonded to Flash, so Flash cannot force it to remove itself. Relationships Peter Parker Flash has known Peter at a very young age and always was his bully. Until the present Flash has always put Peter in a locker. He doesn't know that Peter Parker is Spider-Man, whom he admired. While he does take great pleasure in tormenting Peter, he did show to have a softer side to his personality and took the chance to make sure Peter didn't humiliate himself when Peter covered for Flash. Trivia *In Season 3, Flash became the next host of Venom as Agent Venom (a version of Flash Thompson bonded to Venom). This coincides with Flash as the current Venom in the mainstream comic. *Flash is a nickname. He gained it from Peter Parker because he use to run around naked in his yard when he was young. This was explained in The Spectacular Spider-Man. *The temporary name Flash gives to himself, Scarlet Spider, is a reference to the name of the Spider-Man clone in the comics. Gallery As Flash Thompson Flash_Thompson_USM.png Flash Thompson US 1.png Flash Thompson US 2.png Flash Thompson US 3.png Flash Thompson US 4.png Flash Thompson US 5.png Flash Thompson US 6.png Flash Thompson US 7.png Flash Thompson US.png Flash Thompson US 8.png Flash Thompson US 9.png Flash Thompson US 10.png Flash Thompson US 11.png Flash Thompson US 12.png Flash Thompson USMWW.png Flash Thompson USMWW 1.png Agent Venom USMWW Episode 1.png As Scarlet Spider tumblr_nblztzx1id1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nblztzx1id1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nblztzx1id1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nblztzx1id1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nblztzx1id1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_nblztzx1id1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nblztzx1id1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_nblztzx1id1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_nblztzx1id1rl14rno8_1280.png Scarlet Spider USWW.png As Agent Venom tumblr_nblzp61GJj1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nblzp61GJj1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nblzp61GJj1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nblzp61GJj1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nblzp61GJj1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_nblzp61GJj1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_nblzp61GJj1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_nbm076LN3G1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nbm076LN3G1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nbm076LN3G1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nbm076LN3G1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nbm076LN3G1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nbm076LN3G1rl14rno6_1280.png Agent Venom vs Beetle .png Agent Venom USMWW .png Agent Venom USMWW 1 .png Agent Venom USMWW 2 .png Agent Venom USMWW 3 .png Agent Venom USMWW 4 .png Agent Venom USMWW 5 .png Agent Venom USMWW 6 .png Agent Venom USMWW 7 .png Agent Venom USMWW 8 .png Agent Venom USMWW 9 .png Iron Spider and Spider-Man and Agent Venom.png Tumblr nchd3qbVGj1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr nchd3qbVGj1rl14rno1 1280.png Training Exercise USMWW.png Spider-Man Ka-Zar Iron Spider Agent Venom Zabu USMWW.png Spider-Man Ka-Zar Iron Spider Agent Venom Zabu USMWW 1.png Spider-Man introduces his new warriors to his team USMWW.png Agent Venom Iron Spider Spider-Man USMWW 1.png Agent Venom Iron Spider Ka-Zar Zabu USMWW.png Agent Venom Iron Spider Ka-Zar USMWW.png Agent Venom Iron Spider Ka-Zar USMWW 1.png Spider-Man's Old Team and New Team together USMWW.png Spider-Man Ka-Zar Iron Spider Agent Venom Cloak USMWW .png Agent Venom and Ultimate Iron Fist USMWW.png Agent Venom Cloak Dagger take down Beetle USMWW .png Agent Venom fires USMWW.png Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Bullies Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:TV Animation Characters